


you know how to make me cry

by serendarity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Choking, Crying, Dom Youngjae, Face Slapping, M/M, Sir Kink, Slut Shaming, Sub Jackson, Top Choi Youngjae, lapslock, thigh riding, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendarity/pseuds/serendarity
Summary: “damn, what girl messed you up?,” jinyoung asked. jackson could feel the blush rising up his cheeks. “well, see-“ jackson got out before cutting himself off when he saw youngjae walking towards him. youngjae grabbed his face and kissed him harshly. his friends all had shocked looks on their faces. when youngjae stopped kissing him he had a deeper blush on his face. “what?”





	you know how to make me cry

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys it’s my first time actually writing a fic on ao3 so i hope it isn’t too bad. this was inspired by a gc w/ me and my friends lol. enjoy! also, any tempratures in this are in celsius.

jackson was confused. his boyfriend youngjae was a sweet ball of sunshine, but when it came to the bedroom things were way different.

"come here baby," youngjae demanded. jackson crawled over to him and perched himself on his boyfriend's lap. youngjae grabbed the back of his head and harshly kissed him. jackson started to rut his hips against youngjae's thighs, but was stopped by a harsh slap to his cheek.

 

"did i tell you that you could move, slut?," youngjae sneered. jackson shook his head and youngjae tutted. "you know how to speak slut, so answer me." "n-no sir," jackson feebly answered. 

 

"right then, i'll let you off because you've been such a good boy for me," youngjae said. "t-thank you s-sir," jackson replied. youngjae resituated jackson to where both of his legs were on either side of his thigh. jackson let out a whine in protest. 

 

"oh? you didn't think i was going to fuck you, did you? i thought you didn't need me to fuck you since you decided to get off by yourself. so, you either get off by rutting against my thigh, or you don't get off at all."

 

"y-yes sir," and with that jackson started to move once again. he started to desperately moan and youngjae watched. he was rutting against his thigh with an unsteady rhythm, and youngjae decided to make his rhythm even more unsteady. 

 

he creeped his hand up to jackson's throat and applied light pressure. jackson's hips stuttered and youngjae keened. "i didn't tell you to slow down, did I baby?" jackson replied with a soft 'no sir' and picked up the pace. he moaned when youngjae squeezed harder. 

 

"s-sir i wanna - i need to - please?," jackson incoherently pleaded. youngjae cut off his air supply and jackson's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "ask correctly slut." youngjae harshly said. he let up on jackson's throat and the older took in a deep breath. "p-please may i cum s-sir?," jackson sobbed. youngjae took pity on him.

 

"aww baby, you're such a good boy asking sir to cum. yes, you can cum baby," youngjae cooed. jackson let out a harsh sob, moaning brokenly as his hips stuttered. 

 

"t-thank you sir," jackson whispered. "you're welcome baby. well mannered aren't you?," youngjae said with a tone of endearment. jackson blushed and hid his face in youngjae's chest and chuckled. "can we wash up later? 'm tired," jackson asked. "sure babe."

 

jackson woke up the next morning and decided to get ready before his boyfriend woke up. he walked into the bathroom, only to stop short and let out a small shriek. youngjae woke up immediately and rushed to the bathroom. "babe what's wrong?," he asked worriedly.

 

"you animal! look at my neck! how am i supposed to go to school like this?," jackson said examining his neck. youngjae just leaned against the door frame and smirked. "doesn't look like make up's gonna cover that babe. you should wear a turtle neck or a scarf to cover it up," youngjae said feigning concern. 

 

jackson sighed and got out a black turtleneck and slipped it on. "shut the fuck up you horny bastard," jackson said. "careful baby, don't want to get in trouble again do we?," youngjae asked with a sickly sweet tone. jackson blushed and mumbled under his breath that he was leaving.

 

he walked around the campus and saw some of his friends. "oh, jackson hyung! over here!," he heard yugyeom call. he briskly walked over to them and smiled. "uhh hyung, why are you wearing a tutleneck? it's 24 degrees out," bambam questioned.

 

"o-oh. i just like the way it looks on me. haven't shown off my muscles in a while, so i thought 'hey, why not use a tight black shirt?'," jackson lied. "uh-huh. okay jackson-ah," jinyoung replied. "hey, it's hyung to you! ugh, these kids," jackson mumbled. the rest of the group laughed as they started to walk towards the school.

 

jackson was walking out of his dance class when he felt his neck burn. he pulled down his shirt to rub it, and he didn't notice the rest of his friends walking towards him. “damn, what girl messed you up?,” jinyoung asked.

 

jackson could feel the blush rising up his cheeks. “well, see-“ jackson got out before cutting himself off when he saw youngjae walking towards him. youngjae grabbed his face and kissed him harshly. his friends all had shocked looks on their faces. when youngjae stopped kissing him he had a deeper blush on his face. “what?”

 

mark and jaebum had shocked looks on their faces, while the other three were sporting smiles. "you two are a thing?," jaebum asked curiously. "yeah hyung, for like the past year. where have you been?," youngjae admitted. now all of the boys had shocked looks on their faces. "a year! how did we not notice that?," mark exclaimed excitedly. "so that explains the hickeys you have on your neck," jaebum thought out loud. 

 

"well, they're - they're not exactly hickys. they're - they're actually finger-shaped bruises?," jackson exclaimed bashfully. "what do you - oh," jinyoung questioned before actually getting it. "oh, you kinky bastards!," mark exclaimed.

 

"but i thought jackson hyung was a dom," yugyeom questioned. "h-how do you - nevermind. anyways, yeah, i thought jackson hyung was a dom too," bambam said. "where'd you get that idea from? hyung couldn't be a dom if he tried. he listens to orders so well, don't you hyung?," youngjae answered. "yes sir," jackson replied without thinking. he wasn't really embarrassed by it anymore.

 

the reply caught the others off guard. "save that for the bedroom you horny bastards," jaebum said. that made the others laugh. and they just continued on with their normal conversations.


End file.
